Family Ties
by CrimsonLoveSong
Summary: Freddy finds a younger cousin of his who is like he was in his childhood. He comes to her in her dreams and assures her everything will be ok. Is he out to help her? To kill her? Will Maggie help her if that is the case? better than it sounds! please R


**A/N: Hi everyone. I was re-watching Nightmare on Elm Street last night and I got this idea. So please tell me if you like it or not.**

Maggie Burroughs sat in her office, staring out the window to the nearby elementary school playground. One particular child caught her attention, a small fourth-grader, one that would be in there right after school because of something she had said in school. The class was supposed to write a report on one of their dreams, and she told about a man with finger-knives, this man, known as Fred Krueger, killed twenty children in the boiler room of the power plant where he worked. Most people in the area thought it to be myth, that Freddy was dead, as did Maggie after shoving a pipe bomb into his chest. Another little-known fact that Maggie hid was that that horrible man was he father.

She waited by the window, it was almost three, the girl would be sent in there soon by the principal, and that girl was to get out early. Maggie observed the child more closely; she seemed smaller than the others did, and she was all alone on the swing set, while all the other kids were running around having fun, she seemed sad and lonely. Maggie felt bad for the child, apparently, the child was shy and not very much liked. She continued to stare absent-mindedly out the window for about twenty minutes, not noticing how the children had all went inside ten minutes before. Suddenly, there was a knock at her office door, the small girl she had been watching was slowly ushered in by one of the schoolteachers.

Maggie smiled at the girl and motioned for her to come sit, the child obeyed. "She's a little shy," the teacher said, handing Maggie a folder of the girl's records before turning and leaving. She studied the girl. The girl had short auburn hair cropped to the middle of her neck, pale skin and blue eyes. She wore a black jacket with black jeans. Maggie and the girl sat in silence for a few moments before Maggie broke it.

"Hello," she said. There was no reply. She looked into the folder for the girl's name. "So, your name is Maxine?"

"Max," the girl corrected preferring a nickname. She stared at Maggie, seeming confused.

"Well, I'm Ms. Burroughs, but you can call me Maggie," Maggie said. "So how old are you Max?"

"...Nine," she said, after a long pause. Clearly, she didn't like giving out her information to someone he didn't trust.

"So, would you like to tell me about that dream you had?" Max shifted in her chair.

"Well, there was a man with knife-fingers. I know that man from somewhere. He was trying to kill some people. But he didn't hurt me," Max said calmly. Maggie seemed puzzled by this, usually Freddy would attack the one having the dream, she looked down at the file again, it read _Krueger, Maxine Elizabeth_, Maggie's eyes widened, Max was possibly a relative of hers, and _his._

"Do you know anything of your family history," she asked calmly, trying to keep Max talking.

"Well, I'm related to a man that killed twenty people. He's my cousin, and he was the man with the knife fingers. He says me and him are very alike,"

"How do you know you are related?" Maggie asked, such an innocent little girl couldn't be related to a monster like Freddy.

"Well, do you know of a lady named Sister Mary Helena? Her original name was Amanda Krueger. That is his mom. His mom had a baby brother named James. That is my grandfather. He had a son named Gregory, I am Gregory's daughter, but after I was born my mother left and my father gave me away to the state. I live with my foster dad. His name is Dave." She said. Maggie's eyes widened, this was her little cousin.

"Well that Freddy is dead ok?" she said, shaken. Max shook her head.

"He's back, he came back to life," Max insisted. "He said he might come see me sometime because he knows where we're moving. Dave is making us move to Springwood." She said, her eyes gleaming with sheer honesty. Maggie knew she needed to help Maxine, to protect her from Freddy.

"When are you moving?" she asked. Praying it wasn't soon.

"Tonight if Dave doesn't—uh—have other plans," she said, becoming more protective of her words. "I don't like Dave, but Uncle Freddy says he'll make everything better soon,"

"What did he mean?" Maggie wondered, staring at Max.

"He'll make Dave go away," Max answered happily.

"Why do you want Dave to go away?"

"Uh…no particular reason…" Maxine lied. Maggie foolishly believed her. Then the office door swung open, a big, heavy man entered the room. He had long greasy hair, the top covered by a dirty cowboy hat. He wore a stained gray shirt with holes all over it and gold chains donning his neck, and he smelled awful.

"Girl! We're leaving now!" he yelled, snatching hold of Maxine's arm and taking her files and dragging her out. After they left, Maggie pulled up the phone/

"Hello? Springwood Elementary school? Yes, I am inquiring about a job as a guidance counselor. If we can meet tomorrow or later this evening, I can show you my references and everything—Oh, around seven then? Alright, I'll be there," she said before hanging up the phone.

**A/N: Please review. I want to know if I should continue this or take it down and not write anymore.**


End file.
